Guerra de novios
by Mary Yuet
Summary: Darien y Andrew son los mejores amigos que hay en el planeta –según sus palabras- y han decidido dar un paso importante en sus vidas: les han propuesto matrimonio a sus respectivas novias, pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando el camino al altar se vuelve una competencia?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Sailor Moon y le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

.

* * *

.

***/-/*GUERRA DE NOVIOS*/-/***

**.**

**.**

**Darien y Andrew son los mejores amigos que hay en el planeta –según sus palabras- y han decidido dar un paso importante en sus vidas: les han propuesto matrimonio a sus respectivas novias, pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando el camino al altar se vuelve una competencia?**

**.**

**.**

Como cada viernes dos amigos se reunían en la cafetería el "Crown", entre Andrew y Darien había un lazo muy fuerte de amistad que los ataba desde que eran un par de estudiantes en la preparatoria, cuando una vez se habían visto involucrados en un problema por culpa de otras personas y con eso recibiendo un castigo, por el cual se habían quedado en detención todas las tardes durante una semana para hacer actividades extra curriculares.

Los dos jóvenes de aquel momento iban en el mismo grado, aunque en diferentes grupos, por eso desde aquella vez que se conocieron empezaron a hablarse un poco más, después interactuaban de forma más directa, hasta que terminaron siendo muy amigos que cuando no podían verse debido a sus diferentes actividades de la escuela, se quedaban de ver en el "Crown", dónde Andrew trabajaba medio tiempo, y que posteriormente se volvió en una clase de costumbre que hasta estos días ellos seguían teniendo.

Era como una clase de ritual, en el que siempre Darien entraba al local y con la mirada comenzaba a buscar a su amigo Andrew por aquel lugar. Él era muy puntual, pero sabía que su amigo siempre llegaba minutos antes de que él arribara a dicho establecimiento. Andrew por su parte disponía de un poco más de tiempo y siempre se adelantaba con el fin de ordenar lo que él y su amigo tomarían mientras su reunión se desarrollaba.

Cuando por fin se visualizaban, Andrew se levantaba de su lugar mientras Darien se acercaba y al estar frente a frente, se estrechaban las manos en un caluroso saludo y lo seguían de un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda.

Para ellos era muy reconfortante el que se pudieran seguir viendo una vez a la semana por lo menos, debido a su trabajo que no les dejaba mucho tiempo para el ocio, además de que ambos ya tenían novia y el tiempo se veía reducido considerablemente.

Pero esta ocasión era especial, ya que se pondrían al corriente sobre cómo les había ido el fin de semana pasado cuando ambos amigos decidieron dar aquel paso importante en su vida: les habían propuesto matrimonio a sus respectivas novias.

— Hermano, amigo ¿Cómo estás?

Andrew recibía de forma calurosa al pelinegro de ojos azules y piel bronceada que había visto venir desde antes de que entrara al local, y por la sonrisa que traía suponía que todo había salido de maravilla con respecto a la petición de matrimonio que pensaba hacerle a Serena, una hermosa rubia de ojos color azul celeste que lo traía "cacheteando las banquetas" desde hace un par de años

— De maravilla ¡Soy feliz! Ella ha dicho que sí hermano ¿lo puedes creer? ¡Me ha dado el sí!

Repentinamente Andrew le dio una palmada más en la espalda a Darien, y agacho la mirada, como si estuviera triste, logrando preocupar al pelinegro

— ¿Qué pasó Drew? No me digas que ella ha…

— Sí Darien — al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente — ¡Tú también tendrás que conseguir un traje para que seas mi padrino!

Y dichas estas palabras, el moreno respiro aliviado ya que no podía concebir el hecho de él si fuera feliz mientras su amigo sufría una decepción, pero al ver que solamente el güero de cabello rubio ceniza, le había hecho ver su suerte, le dio un pequeño golpe con el puño cerrado, en el brazo en forma de juego

—Y bien cuéntame ¿Cómo se lo pediste?

Darien estaba ansioso por saber en qué forma Andrew le había pedido matrimonio a su novia Reika, con quien ya tenía poco más de un año saliendo, ella es arqueóloga y a pesar de que usualmente "vive entre el polvo" es una mujer atractiva con un toque de elegancia, su cabello largo color café y sus hermosos ojos azules habían cautivado a Andrew desde la vez que se conocieron

— Creo que fue fantástico, o al menos eso me pareció a mí. El lunes pasado nos habíamos quedado de ver durante la hora del almuerzo, pero yo le cancelé diciendo que no podía porque tenía una junta muy importante, por lo tanto ella -como yo sabía que lo haría- decidió no salir continuando con su trabajo, ya que se sentía muy atraída porque la semana pasada había descubierto un pequeño hueso el cual cree puede ser la extensión de otras piezas más que puede encontrar en la nueva zona que apenas escarbaron dónde pensaban hacer un centro comercial, entonces — detuvo su relato al ver la forma en que el pelinegro había arqueado las cejas— y… bueno para no hacerte el cuento largo, en lo que seguía con su brocha tratando de buscar poco a poco otro fósil, se topó con una pequeña caja de metal dorado en la cual decía: "Reika, ¿te casarías conmigo?" y cuando despegó su mirada de aquel lugar yo estaba a un lado ya que quería estar presente para ver su reacción y pues sin más me dijo que sí, tomé la cajita la abrí saqué el anillo y se lo puse delante de todos sus compañeros de trabajo

— ¿De verdad te dejaron hacer eso? Por lo que yo sé, los arqueólogos son muy delicados en cuestión a la tierra que están explorando que ni siquiera les gusta que las moscas se acerquen

— Fue difícil en un principio, pero como la mujer que estaba a cargo es una romántica empedernida, muy gustosa colaboró conmigo, claro haciéndome prometer que no haría una locura más ya que podía arruinar alguna evidencia y con eso llamar la atención de sus superiores quienes la pondrían de patitas en la calle y bla bla, pero bueno a ella le pareció sorprendente y fue su "granito de arena" que aporto para esta misión

—Wow

— y tú cuéntame, ya que Serena es una mujer demasiado romántica, creo que fue muy especial para ella cuando se lo propusiste, ¿no?

— Bueno realmente ya sabes como soy, en cuestiones del amor y el cortejo no se me da tan bien como quisiera, pero creo que a ella le encantó y eso me basta, ahora sólo queda por darle la boda encantadora que creo, ella merece

—Vamos casanova no le des vueltas al asunto y bien sorpréndeme

—Yo le compré una caja de sus dulces favoritos y en la tapa de este le escribí la pregunta: "¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?" y en medio de la caja en lugar de un dulce encontró el anillo que le compré, después ella aceptó de una manera eufórica, ya te imaginaras como, se puso a brincar por toda la sala de su departamento, gritó "Me voy a casar, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo" y etc, para después sólo refrenarse, un poco, llamando a su mamá y a sus amigas para contarles la noticia

— Bueno hermano, pues ¡Felicidades!

Mientras el rubio le regalo una calurosa sonrisa a su amigo, le dio un sorbo a su malteada, gesto que el pelinegro imito con su café, pero en tan sólo esos segundos que pasaron Darien inevitablemente sintió una leve punzada de envidia, ya que a él le hubiera encantado ser más espontaneo y original a la hora de haberle pedido matrimonio a su novia, pero Andrew era su amigo y sabía que en estos momentos tenía que estar feliz porque el rubio lo era y además la mujer que el pelinegro amaba, también le correspondía con un ferviente amor, pero Darien fue sacado de sus cavilaciones al momento que el rubio se dirigió a hacerle una nueva pregunta

— ¿Y dónde será la ceremonia y para cuándo?

— El sueño de Sere siempre ha sido casarse en el palacio-hotel "Milenio de plata", ya te imaginaras por su estructura parecida a la del "Taj mahal" y como este es un icono de un santuario hecho en honor al amor, pues le parece que es el más romántico para llevar a cabo una boda, yo quiero que la boda sea el 30 de junio, porque ése día es el cumpleaños de Serena

— Sin dudas, es un lugar hermoso, toda la vida me la he pasado ahorrando para poder subsidiar una boda en aquel palacio, ahí fue donde se casaron mis papas, y como ya sabes, lo hicieron cuando mi hermana y yo ya éramos un poco más grandes y los recuerdos que tengo de aquel día me gustaría renovarlos en mi propia boda con Reika

— Pues estás de suerte, mañana tengo una cita a las nueve treinta ¿Qué te parece Drew, vamos?

— Claro, a las nueve te espero en el parque número diez, donde siempre — mientras terminaba su malteada — y te dejo porque mi nena me espera, la invite a bailar esta noche, hermano cuídate y dale mis saludos a Sere

Y así Andrew se levantó, le dio una palmada en la espalda a Darien, sacó dinero de su cartera y dejo pagada la cuenta mientras el moreno se quedó a terminar su café

Una hermosa estancia con paredes blancas y detalles en dorado, además de unas cortinas pesadas en tono crema era en la que se encontraban Darien y Andrew esperando a la encargada de "Milenio de Plata", frente a ellos un gran escritorio de mármol pulido los separaba de un asiento de piel negro, que seguramente ocuparía aquella persona, que en unos segundos más los atendería

— Muy buenos días caballeros, mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, y soy la encargada de éste lugar, así como también de organizar las bodas ¿en qué puedo servirles?

Mientras instaba a Andrew y a Darien a tomar asiento, ya que estos se habían puesto de pie al ver a entrar a la mujer de cabello verde agua marina que parecía entonar con todo aquel ambiente al ser igual de refinada y atractiva, les parecía dejar en claro que no había un mejor lugar para casarse que no fuera "Milenio de Plata"

— Bueno mi amigo y yo — hablo el rubio y mientras indicaba también al moreno —deseamos casarnos y nos pareció que no había mejor lugar para nuestro enlace que aquí, así que nos gustaría saber que fechas tienen disponibles

La mujer que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio abrió un poco más sus ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, pero no hizo comentario alguno y sólo desvió la mirada a un lado donde abrió una laptop y en esta comenzó a checar la información que había sido solicitada por el rubio

— ¿Les parece bien el 30 de junio? ¿Su boda será sencilla o quieren algún paquete en especial? Señores contamos ya con más opciones para las bodas de este género, si quieren les puedo mostrar un catálogo

Indicó Michiru el artículo del cual les hablaba, y posteriormente sacó un pequeño bloc de notas de un cajón y un lápiz para anotar lo que desearan el par de jóvenes

Darien y Andrew se acercaron un poco más y hojearon el catálogo, la mandíbula se les desencajó levemente al ver de qué trataba

— Señorita disculpe, creo que no nos dimos a entender muy bien, mi amigo Andrew y yo deseamos casarnos por separado, con mujeres, y queremos otra fecha para que así tengamos una diferente y él pueda asistir a mi boda y yo a la suya

— ¡Ah! Discúlpenme caballeros — Con una pequeña sonrisa se excusaba la mujer y checando nuevamente la pantalla les daba otra fecha — tenemos disponibles el 30 de junio como ya les había mencionado, dos salas: una al lado este, mientras que la otra está ubicada en la zona opuesta, y una sala más, que es la del sur, para el 15 de julio

— ¡Perfecto! Por favor haga la reservación de mi boda para el 15 de julio y así queda disponible la del 30 de junio para mi amigo

— Y así yo también recién llegué de mi luna de miel podré asistir a tu boda, y por el momento nos acompañamos en lo que se pueda

—Venga hermano, me parece genial…

—Pues no se hable más, y si gustan acompañarme caballeros, les mostraré las salas nupciales

Andrew y Darien se encontraban tomando el almuerzo en el "Crown", estaban muy contentos, ya que como ellos ya sabían, el lugar era hermoso, el pelinegro estaba muy ansioso por contarle a su novia la sorpresa y por su parte Andrew estaba muy emocionado porque se casaría en e l mismo lugar que él consideraba como testigo del gran amor que hasta a la fecha sus padres se profesaban, por lo tanto no cabían de felicidad, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

Después de esa agradable reunión en la que el bombardeo de nuevas ideas no dejaban de atacarlos y provocar el ferviente crecimiento de su alegría, se fueron a sus respectivos departamentos con la intención de dar inicio con los preparativos de la boda, pero no sin antes quedarse de ver el lunes próximo para comer y comentar lo que cada uno iba a querer para ése día especial.

Nuevamente el par de amigos se encontraban en aquella hermosa y elegante estancia de toques dorados y cortinas pesadas en tono crema, que tenía por función atender a las personas que iban en solicitud de una fecha en el palacio-hotel "Milenio de Plata", era lunes y tanto Darien como Andrew daban inicio a su semana laboral, pero al ver que habían sido citados por Michiru Kaioh, no tuvieron más opción que aplazar algunos deberes para después, ya que esto podía ser importante porque ninguno de los dos tenia cita con dicha mujer, por lo cual tomando parte de la hora de la comida, se dispusieron a irse juntos a aquel lugar

—Buenas tardes caballeros, es una pena muy grande y créanme que nunca, en la historia de "Milenio de Plata" había ocurrido una cosa así, pero sus bodas han sido reservadas para la misma fecha

Michiru les hablaba desde el otro lado de su escritorio, pero esta vez se encontraba de pie y detrás de su asiento, la cara de autosuficiencia que en otros días siempre la caracterizaba, dándole esos aires de que era una experta en su trabajo, ahora se veía perturbada

— Lamento tanto esta situación ya que, les vuelvo a repetir no hay precedentes de algo así, es un caso insólito, Kaolinet ha confundido las fechas y ha reservado las de ustedes para el 30 de junio, la próxima fecha disponible será para el 28 de julio…

—¡Perfecto! Me la quedó, así Darien tendrá la…

—Pero será el 28 de julio dentro de tres años

El par de amigos consternados se miraron uno al otro

— Calma Drew, lo único que tenemos que hacer es buscar a la pareja que tiene fecha para el 15 de julio y la cambiamos, ya sabes que ése es mi fuerte, y de ésa forma podemos…

— No es posible, debido a que nosotros tenemos un contrato de confidencialidad y no podemos revelar ningún dato de esa índole—en ese momento se escuchó el sonido del intercomunicador, del otro lado Kaolinet le daba aviso que ya había terminado de recoger sus cosas y ya se iba al cual Michiru atendió — Kaolinet, un último consejo, no se te ocurra dar mi número para que me pidan referencias

.

Darien y Andrew se contactaron con Kaolinet, quien bajo una sutil amenaza, había concedido darles el nombre y la dirección de la otra pareja, pero esta última no había accedido a las peticiones de los hombres, quienes al verse orillados a tener una demanda por acoso, tuvieron que dejar a un lado la persecución

.

Exhaustos se sentaron en el parque, el cual era uno de sus lugares favoritos para platicar, mientras Darien se estiro a todo lo que daba su largo sobre la banca y recargar su cabeza en el respaldo de ésta, Andrew optó por sentarse con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, recargo sus codos en las rodillas, y se pasó las manos por la cabeza, en un gesto de frustración diciendo:

—Al parecer uno de los dos tiene que escoger otro lugar para casarse…

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, como ya se dieron cuenta mi cabeza loca anda desatada otra vez y ahora se le ocurrió hacer esto. Aclaró que la idea no precisamente es mía, en el aspecto de que me estoy basando en la película "Guerra de novias" protagonizada por Kate Hudson y Anne Hathaway, y la pensaba adaptar para que fuera con Serena y alguna de sus amigas, pero después se me ocurrió llevarla a cabo con Darien y Andrew, en sí la película es buena –sólo espero no terminar por desgraciarla jeje- pero se me hizo que tratar de adaptarla con éste par sería un poco más loco y chistoso (?) y aunque suene un poco tonto, ya que los chicos no son muy dados a estas cuestiones de qué quieren en la boda y bla bla -ya que eso lo creen más propio de las damas- quise que ahora sean ellos los que lleven "la batuta" y así imprimirle "mi toque" por decirlo de alguna manera xD, así que para escribir el fic tomaré algunas ideas de la película, pero también quiero su ayuda, que me propongan que les gustaría que ellos hicieran, ya que les adelantó, ellos al ver que ninguno de los dos quiere ceder terminarán por querer sabotear y al mismo tiempo, tener una mejor boda en comparación a la del otro, entonces para eso necesito de su ideas, pero "ojo" en sí digamos, que el destino de los dos ya está escrito, y no precisamente habrá un ganador, así que espero contar con ustedes y que me den ideas para ambos lados, ya que como creo, por acá hay muchas mamochas y todas vamos a querer que sea Darien quien gané y las ideas van a ser para que él siempre lleve la delantera y no, también vamos a darle su "chance" a Andrew, ¿qué les parece? ¿Se me unen en esta nueva locura? Espero sus comentarios, pero de antemano sepan que les agradezco infinitamente por su tiempo, que Dios las bendiga y que estén bien. **

**¡Muchos besitos sabor a chocolate de parte de Mamo chan!**

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Mary


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Sailor Moon y le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

.

.

**/*/Guerra de novios/*/**

**.**

**.**

— Al parecer uno de los dos tiene que escoger otro lugar para casarse

Darien suspiró profundamente mientras veía el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles y contestó a la afirmación hecha por el rubio

—Si, tal parece que así tiene que ser

—Sólo que no sería justo que lo hiciera quién durante una decena de años ha estado ahorrando para poder financiar una boda en aquel lugar, ya que es un hermoso recuerdo de su niñez y además gana una miseria en comparación del otro

— Tienes razón, no sería justo, ya que el otro, pues bueno —Darien hizo un pequeño puchero — no tiene ningún recuerdo de su niñez debido a la soledad que padeció por su orfandad y ahora que quiere darle una sorpresa al amor de su vida y con esto forjar nuevos recuerdos, en fin —suspirando agregó— Entonces habrá que pensarlo

—Si habrá que hacerlo, ya que más que nada, es porque tú quieres estar en mi boda y yo en la tuya, así que propongo que lo pensemos y hasta que uno de los dos no se decida a hacer algo no haremos ningún plan

—Hecho

Después de aquella exhausta jornada, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivos departamentos en los cuales reinaba la soledad, la cual al parecer era justo lo que en éstos momentos necesitaban

.

.

.

.

Andrew iba de camino a su departamento después de una extenuante jornada de trabajo; pensaba en el acuerdo que él y Darien habían pactado un par de días atrás y también que durante ese tiempo ninguno de los dos había llamado al otro. De un momento a otro una boutique captó su atención en la cual se hacían trajes a la medida, en el escaparate se mostraban diferentes modelos muy elegantes, e inevitablemente se sintió mal porque a él le gustaría poder tener suficiente dinero para comprarse uno, ya que debido a su estrecho presupuesto se veía en la necesidad de tener que adquirir uno ya hecho.

Por lo tanto emprendía nuevamente su marcha cuando a través del cristal de aquel local vislumbró una figura conocida, al tener un leve presentimiento de quien se trataba decidió entrar al establecimiento, y confirmando sus sospechas encontró ahí a Darien.

El moreno hablaba algo con el hombre que lo atendía, uno muy estrafalario por cierto, pero Andrew no podía entender que era, por lo tanto decidió acercarse un poco más tratando de ocultarse detrás de un maniquí que se encontraba más cerca del par de hombres

—¡Oh vaya que emoción hasta que se me va a cumplir mi deseo de diseñar el traje de boda de Darien Chiba!

—¡Vamos Fiore no es para tanto, ni que fuera yo un príncipe de la realeza! — mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada — pero ¡hey! cuidadito con esa cinta métrica, nada de manosear, ya sabes que ese "culito" tiene dueña

—Pero si llegó a tocar un poquito Serena ni siquiera se enterará —respondía jocoso aquel hombre

—Claro que lo hará, se lo diré yo

Y sonoras carcajadas eran escuchadas nuevamente

—Entonces ¿ya está todo listo para el gran día?

—Sólo nos faltan algunos detalles, pero por lo demás ya nos estamos adelantando

Y Andrew al escuchar esto último salió de aquel lugar, por lo tanto no escuchó lo demás que le siguió al comentario, lo cual lo llevó a concluir que Darien por su parte ya estaba preparando todo para su boda, sin importarle lo que habían pactado, lo cual enfureció al rubio quien llegó a su hogar con la firme decisión de empezar lo antes posible con los arreglos de su día especial, porque si de algo ahora ya estaba seguro es que él se iba a casar el treinta de junio en "Milenio de Plata"

.

.

.

Darien llegó rendido a su departamento, sin duda alguna Fiore lo había cansado demasiado con "no te muevas, muévete a la derecha, no más a tu izquierda, bueno ¿quieres o no ese traje listo? Levanta los brazos, ahora enderézate, no así no" y otras cosas más que lo único que pudieron conversar fue sobre el tema de la boda que el pelinegro y Serena escogieron para su enlace que giraba en torno a la leyenda de amor de Serenity y Endymion.

Pero ahora el tema que ocupaba sus pensamientos era sobre ¿quién de los dos se casaría en otro lugar que no fuera "Milenio de Plata"? El moreno por su parte estaba renuente a hacerlo, ya que él ama demasiado a Serena y casi desde que iniciaron su noviazgo sabía que el sueño de la rubia era casarse en "Milenio de Plata" puesto que su parecido al "Taj Mahal" era impresionante y puesto que el moreno si recibía una considerable cantidad de ingresos en su trabajo, era obvio que ni con eso lograría financiar una boda en aquel lugar de la India, por lo tanto estaba seguro que "Milenio de Plata" era un lugar que se ajustaba más a su economía, además de que éste lugar, por alguna razón a su rubio tormento, le gustaba relacionarlo con la princesa de la Luna "Serenity" y a su eterno enamorado el príncipe "Endymion" y de ahí que la pareja lo hubiera escogido como tema de la boda

¡Pero en su vida se habría imaginado que los tiempos en que él y su mejor amigo pensaran casarse se vieran en una encrucijada!

Cuando le comentó a Fiore el problema que tuvieron con las fechas para su boda, éste le recomendó que se casará, que no detuviera sus planes por el rubio, ya que se daría cuenta que éste tarde o temprano, terminaría por casarse en aquel lugar sin importarle los sentimientos de Darien, lo cual el pelinegro no lo creyó, puesto que Andrew no era una persona que le gustará pasar sobre los demás, ya que siendo sinceros, eso era más propio de él mismo, es decir, de Darien Chiba.

A parte de que si tomaba en cuenta, Fiore siempre tuvo cierta antipatía con respecto a Andrew. El moreno sospechaba que se debía a que él era blanco de sentimientos más afectuosos de lo normal por parte del estrafalario diseñador, y los celos que sentía respecto a Andrew era lo que le hacía actuar de tal manera.

También recordó que Serena le propuso que hicieran una boda doble, que por ella no había inconveniente alguno, ya que era consciente del gran lazo de amistad que unía a su novio y a su mejor amigo que ella estaba dispuesta a compartir ese día especial con uno de los seres queridos de su novio, puesto que la cifra de éstos era muy reducida, y Serena quería que Darien los siguiera conservando

Pero ahí estaba el otro detalle, Darien quería que el treinta de junio fuera el día especial de él y Serena, ya que se supone que el día del "amor y la amistad" es para que puedan compartirlo entre todos, mezclando los afectos y tantas otras cosas más, pero no el día en qué una pareja uniera sus vidas y que para ello, el creía, debía haber una regla que especificara que eso no era posible

Así que dando más vueltas a sus pensamientos, estaba esperando que Andrew desistiera en la idea de casarse en "Milenio de Plata". Darien ya se sentía agotado hasta mentalmente, por lo cual prefirió salir a tomar un trago para despabilarse un poco.

.

.

.

.

Andrew ya estaba un poco más relajado, después de que llegará a su departamento "echando chispas" puesto que estaba enojado, además de que se sentía defraudado porque Darien traicionó su amistad, optó por salir a tomar un trago, en ésta noche no vería a Reika, ya que ella seguía trabajando, y no les era posible estar juntos, lo que creyó que era aún mejor porque no quería que ella lo viera en ese estado

Después de su segunda bebida, fue que un hombre se acercó a la barra dónde se situaba Andrew, si bien el rubio sintió su presencia a un lado, no le importó de quién se podría tratar, pero cuando éste después de reconocerlo le habló, se vio forzado a voltear en dirección de aquel sujeto

Era un moreno, de ojos azules y cabello negro el cual sujetaba en una coleta porque era largo, a Andrew se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía de dónde

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad? Y ¡vaya que ha pasado el tiempo!

—Disculpa pero ¿nos conocemos?

—Vaya creí que era lo suficiente famoso, pero me he dado cuenta que no es así

Andrew ante el último comentario arqueó una ceja mientras veía como el sujeto tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

—Soy Seiya Kou, mi papá es Taiki Kou, él es el dueño del "Crown" dónde trabajabas

—¡Es cierto! Simplemente no te reconocí, pero ¿Por qué dices que creías ser famoso?

—Po qué mi carrera despuntó gracias a la nueva pastelería repostera que abrí en la zona céntrica, "Star light" es su nombre, la cual es muy famosa por las obras de arte que hacemos en los pasteles, además de varios postres más que simplemente son una delicia, y no es por presumir pero nuestra agenda es tan apretada que si quieren un pastel, como por ejemplo uno para boda, es necesario hacer la reservación con seis meses de antelación

—¡Vaya! y yo que planeaba hacer mi pedido en ése lugar, ahora me doy cuenta de que es tarde

—¿Te vas a casar?

—Si, en tres meses, el treinta de junio para ser exactos

—Pues que no se diga más y ¡Felicidades! — Seiya felicitó a Andrew y llamó al barman— ¡Ey amigo! Acá un par de tragos más por favor

Y como si el destino hubiera hecho confabulaciones en contra de la amistad que Andrew y Darien se profesaban, éste último había escuchado, sin querer, la plática que mantuvieron el rubio y el de la coleta, ya que el moreno al ver ocupados los asientos que eran dispuestos a un lado de la barra, optó por tomar lugar en una mesa cerca de ésta, pero aún no reparaba en la presencia de su amigo, hasta que la voz de éste llegó a sus oídos, pero cuando Andrew dijo: "Si, en tres meses, para ser exactos el treinta de junio" la quijada se le desencajó por el asombro ya que no esperaba que el rubio ya diera comienzo con los planes para ése día, porque si bien Darien ya había ido a tomarse las medidas para su traje, lo hizo con el fin de que éste estuviera listo por cualquier cosa, pero con la certeza de que aún quedaba por solucionar el problema de las fechas con su amigo, pero lo que el moreno ignoraba es que Andrew también se sentía traicionado por una charla similar que Darien había mantenido con el hombre del almacén

Después de que apurara el contenido de su vaso en la boca, Darien se levantó de su lugar y pensaba marcharse, cuando sin pensar más en sus actos se volvió a dónde Andrew y Seiya se encontraban

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Así que el flamante Andrew Furuhata planea casarse el treinta de junio, cueste lo que cueste, y dime ¿dónde lo harás? — Y auto contestando su pregunta Darien agregó — ¡Ah ya sé! Será en Milenio de Plata ¿verdad?

Andrew quien estaba dando un sorbo más a la bebida que encargó Seiya, dejó su vaso a un lado y volteo a ver al dueño de aquella voz

—Pero si tenemos al gran Darien Chiba aquí ¡Eh! — Volteo a ver al hombre que lo acompañaba —Seiya Kou te presentó a mi mejor… conocido, quién también se casará el treinta de junio de este año, así que no te sorprendas si ése mismo día lo ves en el mismo lugar en el que me casaré

—¡Bravo, bravo! — Darien aplaudía al tiempo que hablaba —pero si vemos que el tigre muestra sus rayitas y dime ¿con lo frígida que es tu noviecita, está si quiera un poco interesada en la boda, o los planes los harás tú solo?

De fondo en todo el local se escuchó un "Uh" largo dando alusión de que todos lo sintieron como un golpe bajo hecho por parte del pelinegro

—¡Ah sí! ¿Eso crees? Y Dime ¿Serenita Tsukino está tan entusiasmada con su boda sin saber que la persona con la que se casará no es más que un hielo andante? Ya que creo frigorífico parlante te quedaría corto

Y de la audiencia que en ése momento el par de "conocidos" había ganado, se escuchó a alguien expresar un "¡auch, eso dolió amigo!"

—No te preocupes Andrew —recalcando todas las palabras el moreno se acercó más al rubio —Ya veremos que tal nos irá ése día, ya que supongo que tu boda dará mucho de qué hablar

El ojiverde logró ver un brillo especial en los ojos del pelinegro, uno que él conocía tan bien, ya que no en vano habían pasado todo esos años de conocerse mutuamente, que rápidamente pudo descifrar que Darien lo estaba retando, por lo cual antes de que el moreno se retirará, agregó

—¡Si supongo que lo hará al igual que tu trasero en la secundaria!

Otro punto débil que tenía el moreno era justamente ése, y Andrew lo sabía mejor que nadie, hablar de sus "kilitos de más" de Darien era algo que sin duda lo había marcado cuando iba en la secundaria, y aunque el rubio no lo conocía en aquel tiempo, si era consciente de lo mucho que le costó a Darien esa época de su adolescencia

—Drew, estimado… conocido, ya nos veremos las caras ese día, hasta luego

.

.

.

**"Dos hombres se enfrentaran sin límite de tiempo –o hasta que terminé el fic- ¡En este esquina Darien Chiba y en esta otra Andrew Furuhata! ¡Y que comience la pelea en el chocolate!" xDD Bueno si se imaginaron algo con ésta escena hago responsable a mi preciosa Cony que me la inspiró en su review xDD **

**Bueno ya sé que está un poco corto el capítulo, pero creo que por el momento será mejor que se quedé en la parte dónde éste par se reta, y como ven si estoy tomando –creo que casi todas- las ideas de la película, pero si quieren agregar una más, es bienvenida, además de que ya estoy tomando en cuenta las que ustedes me dieron.**

**Agradezco a todos los que se pasan por acá y que han agregado mi fic a favoritos y alertas, además de todas las chicas hermosas que me dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado**

**Adileyne /*/ christydechiba /*/ elianamz-bv /*/ serenakou1180 /*/ Sky-Esther /*/ Faby Usako-Chiba-T /*/ Magguie Aino /*/ mari-20-ortiz /*/ NixSophie /*/ Nikitha/*/naiara moon/*/ princessqueen /*/ yesqui2000 /*/ Conyta Moonlight /*/ Nai SD**

**De verdad sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz como una lombriz xD espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y me comenten que les pareció, agradezco su atención, que Dios los bendiga y muchos abrazos les mando, los besos me los reservo porque están contaminados de gripe Mamocha xDD**

***´¨)**

**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Mary**


	3. Ojo por ojo

**Los personajes son de Sailor Moon y le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

.

.

**/*/Guerra de novios /*/**

**.**

**.**

**Darien y Andrew son los mejores amigos que hay en el planeta –según sus palabras- y han decidido dar un paso importante en sus vidas: les han propuesto matrimonio a sus respectivas novias, pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando el camino al altar se vuelve una competencia?**

**.**

**.**

**-Ojo por ojo-**

**.**

**.**

La luz solar se colaba por los huecos entre las persianas de las ventanas del departamento de Darién señalándole con esto el comienzo de un nuevo día, así que se levantó, puso a funcionar la cafetera y se alisto, pero antes de salir, llamó a su novia para darle los buenos días, y de paso le contó lo que sucedió la noche anterior

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

—Amor no grites me vas a dejar sordo —se quejó el moreno—Además él se burló de mí y esto no se va a quedar así

—Deberían de dejar de comportarse como un par de niños por ver quién tiene la mejor fiesta y mejor hagámosla doble y nos dejamos de tonterías

—No es posible además él…

—Amor discúlpame ya tengo que salir, sólo espero que cuando vuelva no hayan hecho un caos ustedes dos eh, me saludas a Drew, besitos

—Serena—gruñó el pelinegro

Después de percatarse de la hora, Darien se apresuró a salir de su departamento, al menos por un par de semanas no le iba a ser posible ver a Serena, puesto que ella tiene que viajar a la casa de Lita para que le diseñe el vestido de novia y la esperará a que lo termine para que así la acompañe de vuelta, por lo tanto Darien se tenía que encargar de todos los planes durante ése tiempo

Souichi Tomoe además de ser el jefe del pelinegro, también era su amigo, él ya estaba al tanto de que pronto sería la boda de Darien por lo cual le daría medio día libre para que lo ocupará en los preparativos de su boda y los casos más pesados se los pasaría a Kuncite Metalia ya que cuando éste se casó, Darien fue él que le auxilió con el trabajo pendiente.

Pero ése medio día estaba destinado para que Andrew y él, se encargaran de visitar "Milenio de Plata" y elegir todo lo correspondiente a la boda, pero ahora que se disgustaron los dos, Darien tenía que buscar a alguna persona para que le ayudará

—Neflyte ven un momento por favor

Un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules, entró en la oficina del pelinegro

—Me llamaste Chiba —respondió con desgana el hombre

—¡Eh! responde bien hombre, después de todo soy yo, el que paga tu salario —le recalcó Darien— pero no es para eso que te llamé, necesito que me ayudes con los preparativos de mi boda

—¡Ja! ¿Me viste cara de vieja? —respondió ofendido el castaño

—¡Ey! Cuidado como te expresas, el hecho de que un hombre esté al tanto de los planes que conciernen en su boda o que uno más sea el que lo ayudé, no lo hace menos o le quita una de sus bolas, además te ofreceré un trato

—Te escuchó Chiba pero que sea pronto quiero irme a mi casa

—¿Perdón? —El moreno enarco una ceja —¿Quieres que te mande a tu casa por indefinido tiempo?

—Cuando te pones en tu plan de arrogancia extrema ni quien te aguante. Te escucho

—Bien, debido a que tu tiempo se ha visto reducido, tu sueldo lo hace a la par, puesto que tú me trabajas por horas no creo que te convenga demasiado una pérdida considerable de ingresos, entonces el tiempo que restaba para completar un día de trabajo lo pasaras conmigo ayudándome por la tarde con los preparativos de mi boda

—Sino queda de otra, tendré que hacerlo ¿no? Sabes muy bien de que pata cojeo y te has aprovechado

—¡Idiota te estoy pagando por la disposición de tus horas y si no te parece bien puedes darte media vuelta y meterte tu orgullo por donde mejor te quepa!

Todo el personal que se encontraba cerca de la oficina del pelinegro volteó de inmediato al oír aquel estallido de mal humor del abogado Chiba, pero al percatarse de la persona con la quien estaba tratando ya no les sorprendió que lo hiciera, puesto que si Darien de por sí se caracterizaba por ser arrogante, el asistente personal de éste tampoco se quedaba atrás, aunque claramente tenía que ceder puesto que el pelinegro era quien le pagaba y no sólo eso, era de todos sabido que ganaba mejor que cualquier otro asistente en aquel edificio, por lo cual no protestó más y se limitó a ponerse a la disposición de su jefe

—Bien ¿cuando comenzamos?

—Así me gusta, tú y yo nos podemos llevar mejor, no sé por qué te empeñas en hacer lo contrario

—Es más divertido el trabajo así

—Bien tienes tu hora de comida y de inmediato regresa para que nos vayamos.

.

Andrew salió de su trabajo a toda prisa, ya que tenía una reunión con Seiya Kou, a quien vería en su negocio, después de que éste se ofreciera a diseñarle el pastel y además se lo daría como regalo de bodas

—¡Hola, que tal! Se me hizo un poco tarde

—No te preocupes, además llegas justo a tiempo, apenas estoy terminando

Seiya invitó a Andrew a pasar a su oficina, allí llamó a su secretaria para que les llevará un par de refrescos

—¿Ya empezaste con los preparativos?

—Ya estoy empezando, en un par de horas más iré a Milenio de Plata para ver las invitaciones y comenzarlas a enviar lo antes posible

—Sí, eso es lo mejor, ya que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido—el pelinegro le dio un sorbo a su bebida —¿Y tu novia? Creí que vendría contigo a ver lo del pastel

—Ella no puede, tiene mucho trabajo y me pidió de favor que si podía venir solo

Seiya iba a comentar algo, pero el sonido del teléfono móvil del rubio lo interrumpió. Andrew miró la pantalla y maldijo su suerte

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es la señorita Kaioh, me avisa que Yusuke Amade ya no está disponible

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja y Andrew captó el mensaje

—Yusuke Amade es un genio del piano, lo quiero para que sea quien ambiente la recepción el día de mi boda, de hecho, Darien y yo lo queríamos, aunque fue más mi idea, y como íbamos a tener fechas diferentes los dos podíamos disfrutar pero ahora… —el rubio se interrumpió de golpe —¡Rayos! Fue Darien

—¿Darien?

—Sí, él sabe que yo lo quiero y es capaz de haber hecho cualquier cosa con tal de obtenerlo para él, y más con lo de ayer

—Okey, ya entiendo, pero, ¿ahora qué vas a hacer?

.

.

.

.

—¿Chiba pero no te importa pagar una alta cantidad de dinero sólo por ese sujeto?

Neflyte iba con Darien en la parte del copiloto de su convertible rojo, a él se le hacía un despilfarro de dinero gastado tontamente y sólo por conseguir a un pianista

—No para nada— se encogió de hombros el pelinegro— además a Sere le gusta

—Um ¡vaya! Quien como tú que tiene dinero como para aventarlo hacia arriba

—No es que tenga tanto, ya venía planeado pedirle matrimonio a Serena desde hace un año, además ya sabía que ella quería una boda de ensueño tipo de cuento de hadas, y como yo no quería esperar demasiado para poder casarme con ella después del compromiso, es por eso que me hice mi caja de ahorros

—Pero creo que escuché que Kaioh te dijo que ya estaban reservando fecha con ese Susuke… Musuke…

—Yusuke… Yusuke Amade —le corrigió Darien

—Bueno ese tipo, que ya estaba reservado para un tal Furuhata ¿no? — y llevándose un par de dedos al mentón hizo gesto de pensar —Me suena como a Andrew, es tu amigo ¿no? Él que se apellida así

—Es una historia muy larga, pero si, era para él

—Pero ¿entonces porque se lo has quitado?

Darien le contó a Neflyte lo que ocurrió entre él y su amigo, desde que les cambiaron las fechas en Milenio de Plata hasta lo de apenas el día anterior

—Y ahora piensas darle guerra ¿verdad?

.

.

.

.

—Buenas tardes bienvenido a "Xinia", mi nombre es Fiore y soy el diseñador ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Un hombre de cabello largo color turquesa con unas luces en tono fucsia y de piel blanca saludó a Seiya cuando él entró en aquel establecimiento

—Me gustaría probarme un traje de los que tiene en el escaparate, creo haber visto uno que era de mi talla

Seiya se comenzó a encaminar hacia el lugar señalado seguido por Fiore

—Miré guapo, no es por ser payaso pero no bajo mis trajes de los maniquís ya que los tengo como muestra, ya que mi trabajo es hacerlos a la medida

—¡Oh por favor! ¿No puede estar hablando en serio?

—Me temó que sí, pero si gusta, le puedo mostrar unos catálogos…

—No, ¿sabe qué? Me gustaría que por favor me acompañara allá afuera para que me muestre y me detallé cada traje del aparador, sino es mucha molestia

—Es que estoy trabajando en un diseño que debo entregar

—Oh vamos, no le robaré más de cinco minutos, por favor

—Está bien, pero por favor no me demoré más porque ahorita mi secretaria no está

Mientras Seiya se llevaba a Fiore a las afueras del local, Andrew entró a hurtadillas al salón de trabajo de éste y ahí encontró que el peliturquesa ya se encontraba trabajando en el traje de Darien y en un tabla que estaba empotrada a la pared podía ver las medidas, las cuales sin demorar más, alteró e inmediatamente salió a prisa ya que Fiore Y Seiya ya estaban regresando al interior del establecimiento

—¡Que sorpresa¡ ¿A quién nos encontramos acá?

Fiore descubrió a Andrew cuando ya estaba por salir del local

—Hola Fiore, ¿Qué tal?

—Dejémonos de tonterías y dime ¿qué haces aquí?

—Oh Andrew es magnífico todo lo que hay en éste lugar, tienes razón es un genio en lo que hace

—¿Andrew te trajo? —Fiore extrañado le preguntó a Seiya quien asintió con la cabeza—Bueno al parecer no viniste de fisgón eh

—Por supuesto que no, pera ya que veo que mi presencia te molesta, mejor me retiro

—Bueno Fiore fue un gusto, a ver si un día te llamo, ¿vamos Drew?

Y así los dos hombres comenzaban a retirarse, cuando Fiore llamó la atención del rubio

—Por cierto Andrew, salúdame a Darien

Andrew le dedicó a Fiore una de esas miradas que no necesitan de palabras, y mientras se retiraban oyeron como el estrafalario diseñador se reía

—¡Yaya que ése tipo es raro!

Exclamó Seiya mientras los dos entraban en el auto de éste

—Ni que lo digas, y fue un tormento soportarlo durante la preparatoria

—Se conocen desde entonces ¿Verdad?

—Si él es un amigo de Darien, claro uno de los pocos que tiene, se llevaban mejor porque ellos si asistían al mismo grupo mientras que yo iba en otro, pero cuando vio que la amistad entre Darien y yo se fortaleció, él se mostró celoso, siempre he creído que le guarda sentimientos más profundos

—En pocas palabras, crees que él está enamorado de Darien—Y soltó una carcajada —¿y tú no estás ahora celoso de que él si conserve su amistad y tú no?—pero al ver la cara del rubio agregó — Bueno sólo es una broma

—¡Jaja que chistoso! Es hora de irnos a descansar mejor, mañana será un largo día

—Pero ¿no vas a ver lo de las invitaciones?

—Es cierto, entonces acá me quedó

—No espera, yo te llevó

Seiya acompaño a Andrew hasta "Milenio de Plata", Michiru Kaioh le enseño las invitaciones, y después de un cuarto de hora, Andrew escogió la que él creyó le gustaría más a su novia, dejo la lista de las direcciones y los nombres, su pago, para después retirase junto con Seiya

.

.

.

.

Después de que Darien pasará a dejar a Neflyte a su casa, él se fue a su departamento, estaba agotado y eso que apenas fue a ver lo que consistía en la música para ése día y después en lo que consistirían las invitaciones, dónde Neflyte no hizo más quejarse, debido a que Darien tardó en decidirse por una, hasta que una graciosa llamó su atención, tenía las figuras de una pareja vestidos de traje de novio y novia, estilo a la película "El cadáver de la novia", la mujer que los atendió les señalo, que por innumerables bodas temáticas que realizan a finales de octubre, muchas elegían ése formato y por eso es que las mostraban en el catálogo.

Darien y Neflyte cruzaron miradas cómplices, que a pesar del poco tiempo que solían convivir, ya entendían mejor las reacciones del otro, por eso Darien logro llamar la atención de Hotaru, quien en ese momento los atendía y el castaño buscó rápidamente en la laptop el nombre de Furuhata para hacer el cambio de folio de las invitaciones y después dejo todo tal como estaba sin que la mujer sospechará

Ya en la soledad de su departamento Darien sonrió con satisfacción, pues no solamente tenía a Yusuke Amade para él, ahora también las invitaciones serían más elegantes y hermosas que las de Andrew

.

.

.

.

Andrew antes de irse a su departamento optó por pasar a ver a Reika, quien ya había llegado de su trabajo

—Hola amor

—Hola Drew ¿qué tal, como te fue?

—Fue un día muy pesado, primero la escuela, además de que nos quieren meter en cursos, pero al parecer decidieron cambiarlo para después de las vacaciones de verano y al menos ya no va a ser una carga para antes de la boda—relataba mientras se situaba en el sofá de la sala y recibía la taza de café que le ofreció la castaña —por cierto, ya no vamos a tener a Yusuke Amade en la boda, ahora lo tiene Darien

—Ahora que lo mencionas ¿Cómo es eso de que tú y él se disgustaron?

Andrew le relató a grandes rasgos lo sucedido la noche anterior, exceptuando lo que ambos se dijeron sobre sus novias, ya que no le veía caso tener que rememorar eso.

—Y bien ¿ahora qué piensas hacer?

—Mi amor—Andrew abrazó a la castaña que estaba a un lado sentada en el sofá —pues le daré guerra si es lo que quiere

—Pero es tan absurdo ¿por qué no mejor hacemos la boda doble?

—Porqué ese es nuestro día y quiero que sea especial, para ti y para mí

Andrew besó a su novia y comenzaba a ponerse más cariñoso, cuando la castaña lo frenó

—Amor estoy cansada ¿qué te parece si mejor mañana seguimos con esto?

—¿Quieres un masaje?—pregunto coqueto el rubio

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas, mañana Sahory pasará temprano por mí para ir a ver lo del vestido, como le pediste ayuda para lo de pedirme matrimonio— se alejó del rubio, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta—se siente celestina, además de que se ha empeñado en querer ser mi dama de honor ¡es tan desesperante! ¡Parece que es ella la que se va a casar!

—Amor no te irrites, entonces mañana te veo después para ver los demás preparativos

—Qué horror

—Perdón no te escuche ¿qué dijiste Reika?

—Claro amor—respondió de inmediato la castaña—eso dije, yo te aviso

Andrew le dio otro beso a su novia y se fue para su departamento a descansar

.

.

.

.

Dos días más después, Darien Chiba se levantó de mal humor, la noche no la paso bien, puesto a unas pesadillas que tuvo las cuales le relataba a su amada novia por teléfono

—A ver chocolatito cuéntame

—Soñé que tú y yo caminábamos directo al altar, me decías que era feliz porque por fin nos casaríamos, estábamos vestidos de blanco, tú llevabas un vestido y unas margaritas en la cabeza, y yo iba de smokin, cuando de pronto el suelo se abría separándonos, yo caía de rodillas y comenzaba a llamarte, cuando entre la tierra partida salía Andrew vestido del payaso "Eso" y comenzaba a perseguirme por todo el lugar con una jeringa gigantesca que llevaba en las manos, hasta que desperté

—Te dije que no era buena idea que vieras esa película—mientras la rubia trataba de reprimir su risa —¡Ay chocolatito!

—Bueno ya, ¿sí? Te contaba que ya fui a ver lo de las flores, las pedí todas rosas rojas y blancas como querías, también las bebidas, ¿tú ya viste lo de la comida? Porque Lita quedó que te buscaría a un buen chef por allá

—Si ya lo tengo, ayer ella me acompaño a la prueba y todo esta listo

—Recuerda que no quiero nada de pimientos eh

—Si chocolatito ya lo sé, y ¿la prueba del pastel cuando es?

—La cita es hoy, por cierto tengo que ir en un par de horas más

—Yo quería ir a probar pastel—mientras al otro lado Darien se imaginaba el puchero que la rubia hacia —espero no invites a ninguna fulana en mi lugar eh

—No amor, será un fulano, Neflyte me acompañara, te dejo porque tengo que apresurarme y pasar por el fulano

—Bye mi amor, te extraño y cuídate

.

.

.

.

Andrew se disponía a salir cuando recibió una llamada de Seiya

—Hola ¡qué tal!

—Bueno Drew déjame decirte que esta mañana he recibido la invitación para tu boda

—Seiya permíteme un momento, está entrado otra llamada— pulso en su teléfono móvil un botón para cambiarla—Si diga

—Andrew creí que la boda no sería temática, sino simplemente algo común y corriente, como clásicamente es una boda

—Si Reika así será ¿por qué lo dices?

—Entonces me puedes explicar ¿por qué mi madre ha recibido una invitación con las imágenes de un par de esqueletos casándose? ¿Dice que si será tipo hallowen o qué? ¡Además de la nota pidiendo ir disfrazados!

—Amor permíteme un momento— cambio la llamada otra vez —Seiya dime ¿qué te parecieron las invitaciones?

—No recuerdo que éstas hayan sido las que elegimos, tienen imágenes de la película de "El cadáver de la novia" además de que pide que uno vaya disfrazado

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—¿Darien?

.

.

.

.

Darien pasó rápidamente a la oficina a resolver un par de pendientes y se fue con Neflyte a la cita pendiente en la pastelería, ya en ésta, los dos morenos se percataron del buen gusto que tenía el dueño en la decoración del lugar

—Hola, bienvenidos a "Amazonas"— una voz afeminada los sorprendió —me pueden llamar "Águila" y estoy acá para atenderlos

Darien y Neflyte se quedaron viendo entre ellos, el tipo que tenían en frente vestía con mayones de licra morado, llevaba una especia de mini falda alrededor de la cadera en tono gris al igual que la estola que cruzaba su pecho, usaba zapatillas de tacón y sus manos estaban enguantadas con una tela café, su cabello fucsia lo mantenía parado

—Ho… Hola, soy Darien Chiba y vengo por lo del pastel

—¡Ah sí muñeco! Pasa, y tú también no seas tímido

El teléfono móvil de Neflyte sonó y tuvo que salir a contestar la llamada

—Bueno se ha ido, mejor, estaremos solos bombón

Águila le guiño un ojo a Darien y lo invito a tomar asiento en una silla que estaba a lado de una mesa cuadrada donde le daría las pruebas de los pasteles

—Mira bombón, este un pastel de tres leches, y ¿sabes por qué? Por qué son de anteayer, ayer y la de hoy

Mientras Águila se sonreía meloso, Darien no sonrió, sólo se limitó a probar el pastel

—Mira éste otro es de mil hojas, hojas en las que me gustaría escribir nuestra historia grrr—y el pelirosa hizo un ademán de rasguñarlo

Darien se apresuró a probarlo, quería salir en cuanto pudiera de allí

—Éste es de chocolate, como el tono de tu piel, como me gustaría que tú fueras mi lienzo bombón

Darien trató de aguantar, sólo serían unos minutos más, aunque realmente no tenía ni idea del sabor de los pasteles, ya que se estaba poniendo nervioso creyendo que aquel sujeto en cualquier momento se le aventaría

—Éste tiene un relleno de queso con zarzamora, come amor— y mientras observaba al pelinegro prbarlo agregó—¿puedo quitarte esa migaja del labio?—al momento que él pasaba la lengua por sus propios labios humedeciéndolos

—Chiba, me acaba de llamar Edward dice que apenas viene en camino te ruega que lo esperes por favor

Neflyte entró en la habitación para alivio del pelinegro, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie, preguntando a la vez

—Entonces ¿por qué has tardado? y ¿éste tipo quién es?

Águila al sentirse descubierto, paso rápidamente por el lado de Darien le dio un beso en la mejilla y a Nelyte una nalgada, pero antes de salir, les dijo

—Por cierto Andrew te manda saludos bomboncito grr

Y prácticamente huyó del lugar, los dos morenos le pensaban dar alcance pero se detuvieron al ver que Edward que ya se encontraba en la puerta

.

.

.

.

—¿Drew seguro que esto no llevara más de dos horas? Debo regresar pronto al trabajo

Reika junto a Andrew bajaban del taxi con dirección a Milenio de Plata en la zona de las pruebas, dónde Hotaru les mostraría el menú para la boda

—No amor, será rápido y después podrás irte

Mientras Andrew pasaba por la elegante puerta, se imaginaba la cara de Darien al ver a Águila coqueteándole abiertamente, además de la reacción que habrá tenido cuando el sujeto le dio el beso, después de todo, eso le pasaba por haber cambiado sus invitaciones

—Buenas tardes soy Hotaru Tenoh, pasen por acá por favor

Hotaru les señaló una mesa redonda, dónde la pareja tomó lugar, había diferentes folletos sobre un mantel blanco, en éstos detallaba los alimentos de cada uno de los tiempos de la comida para el banquete

—Me ha comentado Señor Furuhata que desea que la comida se lleve en tres tiempos, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Así es

—Bien, primero les traeremos las cremas

Andrew y Reika comenzaron a probar las cremas, la que más les gustó fue la de "tres quesos" por lo cual estaban decidiendo que éste sería la elegida, después Hotaru mandó a que les trajeran las pastas

—Drew éste espagueti a la boloñesa tiene buena pinta ¿verdad?

El rubio probó un poco de la pasta con salsa, la cual se veía muy roja, viéndose más apetitosa

—Drew ¿qué ocurre?

Reika sorprendida veía como el rubio tomaba rápidamente el vaso con agua que tenían a su alcance, primero el de él y después el de ella

—¡Ah esto pica demasiado!

Hotaru espantada llamó por más agua para el hombre, quien se tomó casi un litro en su desesperación por quitarse lo "enchilado". Después de unos minutos y ya más controlado, Andrew pidió que les llevaran los demás alimentos. Para el tercer tiempo, Andrew y Reika sufrieron con una variedad de alimentos que estaban salados, incluso Andrew en una salsa de nuez encontró una mosca, en las guarniciones, unas estaban ácidas, otras tenían raras combinaciones de salados y dulces, la ensalada verde que probaron estaba dulce, ya que el aderezo no era una vinagreta sino miel rebajada con agua; Hotaru cada vez estaba más nerviosa, por lo tanto, antes de que hubiera una explosión, llamó a Michiru quien tuvo que ir a hacerse cargo de la situación

—¿Esto es una broma? ¡En mi vida había probado alimentos tan espantosos como estos! ¿De verdad se hacen llamar una eminencia en el arte de bodas y demás? Esto es un asco—Reika estaba enojada, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y dirigiéndose a Michiru, siguió con sus acusaciones—¡Esto es una porquería! ¿Sabe el valioso tiempo que estoy perdiendo? ¡Ni la pasada vez que me iba a casar probé tantas asquerosidades juntas!

—¿Cómo que te ibas a casar Reika?

—Bebé es una larga historia, después te la cuento, ¿sí?

Andrew pensaba seguir con las preguntas cuando noto como un par de hombres trataban de salir lo más sigilosos de una de las puertas que daban a la cocina

—Debí haberlo imaginado… Darien—gruño el rubio

—Disculpen de verdad esta situación Señor Furuhata, señorita Tendo me gustaría poderles dar otra cita para que puedan decidir sobre el menú

Michiru retorcía sus manos nerviosamente, en su vida le había sucedido algo así, pero de algo estaba segura, investigaría a fondo este asunto y los culpables caerían y la pagarían muy caro.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno acá les dejó la primera parte de este capítulo, creo que la siguiente será "Diente por diente" xD Como creo, se han dado cuenta no suelo ponerle títulos a los capítulos, pero al menos esta vez creo, lo ameritan, así que espero poder tener la siguiente parte en la semana.**

**Además de que me enfoque sólo en la parte de cada uno de los ataques de los galanes sin ahondar en detalles, así que por favor denme su punto de vista**

**Ojala que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y espero me cuenten que les pareció. Chicas lindas les agradezco sus comentarios del capítulo anterior a:**

**yesqui2000 /*/ Adileyne /*/ Magguie Aino /*/ princessqueen **

**Naiara moon (gracias por tus ideas amiga *w*) /*/ Faby Usako-Chiba-T/*/ NixSophie**

**Nikitha Chiba (ya estoy tomando en cuenta tu idea y muchas gracias por tu comentario) /*/ Nai SD**

**Yumeko (muchas gracias por tu comentario, sonrisa de oreja a oreja) /*/ Conyta Moonlight (espero ya te sientas mejor preciosa)**

**Y a todas las personitas lindas que han agregado mi fic a favoritos y alertas *w* No se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen**

**Que Dios las bendiga y cuídense, ¡Ahora si! Abrazos y besos mamochos para todas!**

.***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Mary


	4. Diente por diente

**Los personajes son de Sailor Moon y le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

.

.

**/*/ Guerra de novios /*/**

**.**

**.**

**Darien y Andrew son los mejores amigos que hay en el planeta –según sus palabras- y han decidido dar un paso importante en sus vidas: les han propuesto matrimonio a sus respectivas novias, pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando el camino al altar se vuelve una competencia?**

.

**-*Diente por diente*-**

.

Ya sólo quedaban seis semanas para el gran día, Darien se encontraba en su oficina, pensando en lo raro que era el hecho de que Andrew no diera prácticamente señales de vida en todo el tiempo transcurrido desde el incidente de la comida. Pero un mensaje de Fiore lo sacó de sus pensamientos, en éste el peli turquesa le pedía que fuera a su encuentro para medirle el traje

.

—Por favor apúrate Fiore, tengo algunas cosas que hacer

—Ya, ya calma sólo serán unos cuantos minutos— le paso el traje dentro de una funda negra— acá está el traje, pruébatelo

—¿Si podrías dejarme solo por favor?

—¡Como si tuvieras algo que no hubiera visto ya!

—¡Fiore fuera!—el pelinegro le señalo la puerta

—¡Ay ya tranquilo! Me voy

El hombre dejó a regañadientes la habitación, y después de un par de minutos el pelinegro lo llamó

—Fiore dime que esto es una broma

—¿Qué rayos?

Por la cara de espanto que puso Fiore, Darien entendió que no era ningún tipo de broma

—¿Ahora que se supone que voy a hacer? Sabes que esto es importante para mí, de hecho es lo más importante en mi vida para lo cual pedí tu ayuda y ¿haces esto?

Darien se encontraba sobre un taburete, vestido con un frac negro que consistía en un pantalón negro, el cual estaba demasiado corto pues le quedaba por arriba de los tobillos, la levita sin embargo, por la parte delantera la chaqueta era demasiado larga, le llegaba a medio muslo, al igual que el chaleco interior color marfil y la cola que era abierta en dos, le daba hasta los talones, haciéndolo ver tan ridículo

—No Darien acá hay un error, juro que yo tomé las medidas tal cual, debí haber hecho eso de medirlo conmigo después de todo casi somos de la misma talla al igual que… ¡Andrew! —Fiore se interrumpió furioso —seguro él lo hizo, hace más de un mes lo vi por acá, se me hizo sospechoso pero no creí que fuera capaz, y ¡oh no!—se lamentaba el peli turquesa—Ahora tendré que trabajar arduamente para uno nuevo, Darien quítate eso, te tomaré las medidas nuevamente

.

.

.

.

Andrew recibió su traje, emocionado lo abrió rápidamente, se tardaron cinco días más de la fecha citada, por lo cual ya estaba dispuesto a llamar para reclamar, pero el paquete llegó, por lo cual lo abrió presuroso, sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era rosa y tenía pegatinas de colores amarillo, violeta y fucsias por todos lados, y el pantalón en lugar de combinar era de color verde fosforescente y el chaleco tenia todos los colores del arcoíris

No tenía que ser adivino para saber de quien se trataba la broma, Seiya quien lo visitó en su departamento para exponerle algunos puntos con relación a lo del pastel, vio la escena completa

—Es bonito— el rubio le dedico una mirada enfurecida —bueno para un payaso, ¿qué harás?

—No se me ocurre nada

—Por cierto esa vez en el bar, dijiste algo de kilos ¿no?

.

.

.

.

Ya sólo faltaban tres semanas para la boda, Darien estaba trabajando arduamente en todos los preparativos a lado de su amada novia, ya tenían un gran avance, sólo quedaban por finiquitar algunas cosas, cuando nuevamente Fiore lo llamaba para que se midiera el traje, desde aquella vez, era más receloso con su trabajo, llegando al extremo de no dejar su negocio sin la secretaria presente, le dio una foto de Andrew para que lo reconociera por si lo veía cerca y tampoco dejó que ella entrara en su taller

—Bueno pasa Darien, ahora sí que tome las mayores medidas de precaución posibles, ¿ves?—le señaló un aparato que tenía una luz roja de parpadeaba a un lado de la puerta de su taller— Tengo hasta un sistema de alarma, acá no entra ni la secretaria

—¡Oh vaya Fiore! Gracias por todas tus atenciones

—Ya sabes que por ti amigo cualquier cosa con tal de verte feliz, y bien te dejo para que te cambies a tu gusto

Fiore ya tenía más de cinco minutos esperando afuera, por eso se acercó a la puerta y llamó

—Darien ¿ya terminaste de meter tu lindo culito en ese traje o quieres que te ayude?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, más que unos pujidos, abrió la puerta y se asomó, allí de pie y dando brincos sobre su lugar, observo como el pelinegro batallaba con el botón del pantalón para poder cerrarlo

—¡Darien has engordado! claramente sabias que no debías hacerlo, más que ahora las medidas están justas

—Seguro un par de centímetros te fallaron…

—No Chiba, ahora si las tome correctamente, y lo siento no sé qué hayas hecho pero debes deshacerte de esos kilitos, tienes un poco más de dos semanas…

.

Al otro día Darien se encontraba en su oficina, en ésa mañana aumento el tiempo de su actividad física, y trataría de ser más riguroso con sus alimentos si es que quería usar ese frac, por eso cuando le llegó nuevamente un arcón con galletas, muffin's y bombones de chocolate, llamó a Serena a su celular

—Por favor amor, ya no me mandes chocolates ni nada más de golosinas, no me va a quedar el traje

—Hola amor, si amanecí bien ¿y tú? Qué bueno, te extraño tanto, ah sí— respondió la rubia sarcásticamente— ¿sabes algo? No tengo la menor idea de que me hablas

—Amor no estoy para juegos, ayer fui con Fiore a medirme el traje y no me ha quedado, no me cierra, por favor deja tus regalos para la luna de miel ¿Si?

—Chocolatito te vuelvo a repetir que no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas

—Entonces las cajas de chocolates, los confitados, muffin's ¿no los has mandado tú?

—Chocolatito sabes que te amo y que no me importa si subes o no, pero yo no te he enviado nada, entre el trabajo y los preparativos no me da tiempo más que apenas para comer

—Chiba te han enviado una caja más de chocolates— Neflyte entró tempestivamente en la oficina

—¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? — Darien le dijo a Nefyte por su intromisión —Princesa después te llamó

—Y bien que hago con las golosinas, ¿te las piensas seguir atascando?

—Jaja—Darien arremedo al castaño que se reía por su comentario —No ha sido Serena la que me envía todo esto, pero ya tengo una idea de quien lo ha hecho—sonrió con satisfacción

.

.

.

.

Andrew se preparó para entrar en la cámara de bronceado, el método que usaría sería el exprés en spray, por lo cual le señaló a la encargada que sólo sería un ligero tono dorado

Minutos después un Andrew anaranjado caminaba por la avenida principal, trataba de aparentar que no sucedía nada, cuando se encontró con Seiya, quien salía de un almacén

—¡¿Pero qué te sucedió amigo?!

—Fui por un leve bronceado y mírame

Andrew de verdad que se veía muy molesto, al parecer la contienda entre él y Darien estaba dando lugar a cosas cada vez más serías

—¿Drew no me digas que otra vez lo ha hecho y que ahora va la tuya? Mejor descansa y mañana será un nuevo día

—Seiya agradezco tu intención pero se me hace tarde

Andrew se fue a su departamento, intentó con todas las exfoliaciones que le recomendaron. Más tarde escuchó que alguien adentraba en su hogar

—Hola… Wow pero ¿qué sucedió?

Reika se detuvo en seco al ver la apariencia de su novio

—Ya te imaginaras

—¿Cuándo se detendrán?—Reika dejó su bolso sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y se sentó en el sofá donde Andrew le dio alcance—Ya dejen de jugar, sólo están provocando que esta situación se vuelva más estresante de lo que normalmente ya es

Andrew notó un dejo de hastió en la voz de su novia

—Amor ¿De verdad te quieres casar conmigo? ¿Estás segura, me amas?

—Bu… bueno, ¿por qué no he de hacerlo? —La castaña desvió fugazmente la mirada —Eres un hombre encantador, siempre estás sonriendo, nunca dices que no— se encogió de hombros—Eres el hombre con el cual todas las mujeres sueñan, un amor completamente

—Pero ¿realmente estás segura?

—Bueno no es que necesitamos precisamente un papel o algo para hacer valer lo que sentimos, además de que gozamos de nuestra independencia, nos vemos cuando podemos y queremos, hacemos el amor si se nos antoja y nadie se asusta porque no seamos marido y mujer correctamente; no es como el caso de Darien, que prácticamente tiene que enseñarle la acta de matrimonio a su suegro como si fuera un comprobante de que la chica le pertenece, es más creo que en todo éste tiempo la chica lo ha tenido aguantando como un campeón— y una pequeña risa se dejó ver en su rostro—aunque pensándolo bien, también me compadezco de ella, tener a ese arrogante presumido por esposo no creo que sea algo fácil; pero si éste es tu sueño, bueno vale, yo… yo estoy dispuesta a seguirte en el

Andrew pareció pensarlo un poco, pero con el agotamiento mental y físico que tenía no le dio más importancia y mejor se retiraron a tomar un café

.

.

.

.

Darien se encontraba en un salón de belleza, acudió a ese lugar para que Melissa, una antigua compañera de escuela, le aplicara un tratamiento capilar

—¿Y para que quiere Darien Chiba un tratamiento capilar? No creí que fueras tan vanidoso

—Me voy a casar y después me iré a la Luna de miel, y cuando a tu futura esposa le encanta enredar sus dedos en tu cabello, no está de más quererle proporcionar un placer adicional, ¿no crees?

—¡Vaya! Quien viera al arrogante Darien Chiba en mi estética—Después de enjuagar el cabello del moreno Melissa comenzó a explicarle lo siguiente—Primero te aplicare una máscara de hidratación en tu cabello, lo dejaré por un espacio de quince minutos, te lo enjuagare, y luego proteína para fortalecer las raíces ¿te parece bien?

—Perfecto

Melissa comenzó a trabajar, fue a su pequeña bodega donde preparo las mezclas, sin percatarse de nada más; después regresó donde se encontraba Darien y vertió una de ellas en su cabello, le colocó una capucha y mientras pasaba el tiempo, fue a atender a otra mujer que recién llegó, cuando pasaron los quince minutos ella aún no se desocupaba y mando a una de sus auxiliares a enjuagar el cabello de Darien; la mujer realizo la tarea encomendada, situó a Darien nuevamente en su lugar y fue por la mezcla que Melissa ya había dejado lista en la bodega y regresó para aplicársela al moreno en su cabello. A la mujer le extrañaba tal petición de aquel hombre, pero bueno, era su trabajo y debía hacerlo sin poner objeciones, por eso cuando pasaron los quince minutos de éste último paso, enjuagó el cabello de Darien

La mujer comenzó a secar el cabello con una toalla, pero después Melissa regresó y le indicó a la mujer que ella terminaría, sin embargo cuando retiró la toalla de la cabeza del moreno se llevó una gran sorpresa: el negro azabache fue sustituido por un rojo brillante

Darien quien hasta ése momento no había reparado en su imagen en el espejo por estar concentrado en algunos asuntos a través de su teléfono celular, alzó su mirada y observó con detenimiento su reflejo

—Jaja que peluca tan chistosa, vamos quítala, quiero ver como quedo mi cabello

—Disculpa de verdad no sé qué sucedió, yo recuerdo haber tomado exactamente los productos y mezclarlos

Además de que la pelirroja estaba consciente de que la otra mujer aplicó las mezclas que ella misma le facilitó

—Mi cabello es rojo—tomó un mechón de éste y le dijo a Melissa —¡Ro-jo! Me casó en una semana ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?

—Darien por favor regresa pasado mañana, tu cabello ya habrá reposado del tratamiento químico que sufrió y podré resarcirlo. Te ruego me disculpes

.

.

.

.

Andrew estaba esperando a Reika en "Némesis", a pesar del gran esplendor que la tarde mostraba, además de la calidez otorgada, el rubio ya se sentía agotado.

Desde hace poco más de dos meses que no paraba, por una parte su trabajo y por otra los preparativos de su boda lo tenían totalmente ocupado, que hasta de sus fines de semana se adueñaron.

No creía que todo esto sería tan agotador, y posiblemente el cansancio habría sido menos de haber contado con la ayuda activa de Reika, pero ella no pudo estar al pendiente de todo puesto que su trabajo absorbía su tiempo, por lo cual Seiya en lo que pudo acompaño a Andrew a ver las flores, los adornos, los centros de mesa, las invitaciones, la bebida y la música, mas no obstante aun así le quedaron tareas por realizar

Y al menos en estos momentos agradecía que su novia se pudo hacer un tiempo para tomar una fugaz clase de baile

—Hola guapo, soy Esmeralda, tu maestra de baile ¿podemos comenzar?

Una voluptuosa mujer enfundada en un leotardo negro con aplicaciones en verde, así como en el pecho mostraba un trio de gemas en un tono más oscuro, se presentó ante Andrew

—De hecho mi novia aun no llega

—Mira guapo—Esmeralda se acercó coquetamente hasta él mientras hablaba—Si ella tarda, lo siento pero yo no puedo perder mí tiempo, en mi e-mail claramente escribí que fueran puntuales, así que comenzaré y después tu repasas con ella los pasos que nosotros hayamos practicado, ¿entendido?

El rubio al no encontrar otra opción tuvo que aceptar las condiciones de Esmeralda

.

Después de una hora la mujer desató su cabello que mantenía en un rodete y comenzó a moverse sensualmente

—¿Drew no te parece que con estos movimientos podrás cautivar a tu novia en la noche de bodas?

Pasó en frente del rubio que descansaba en una silla haciendo movimientos muy sugerentes, a lo que sólo el rubio trató de desviar la mirada, pero Esmeralda ignoró la incomodidad del hombre y siguió

—Oh vamos chico, disfruta la música, siéntela, ¿Dime acaso nunca te has dejado llevar por ella en frente de una linda mujer? Bueno, aunque claramente creo que no hay hombre que pueda ganarle a una chica en lo que a movimientos sensuales se refiere

El rubio volteo a donde la mujer seguía moviéndose, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y después la sentó en el lugar que él usaba antes, y moviendo un poco su cabeza en movimientos circulares, se preparó para enseñarle a aquella mujer que él también sabia moverse

Esmeralda se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de disimular su pequeña victoria, ya que Andrew cayó en su provocación, aceptando el reto

Andrew movió todo su cuerpo al son de la música que la mujer reprodujo. Sus movimientos eran seguros, tal como si fuera un "striper" profesional, incluso la playera se atrevió a sacársela, mostrando un cuerpo muy bien cuidado y la mujer lo veía embelesada mientras aplaudía

—¡Wow pero que sexy! Si eres un estuche de sorpresas…

La mujer hablaba y comenzaba a felicitar al rubio cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a timbrar

—Drew ha sido un gusto, se me hace tarde, debo irme, espero que todo salga bien

Esmeralda tomó su abrigo y prácticamente huyo del lugar. Tan presto ella desapareció, Reika llegó, acompañada de un hombre

—Hola buenas tardes, soy Zafiro, su maestro de baile, señorita Tendo —Dirigiéndose a Reika y después al rubio— señor Furuhata ¿les parece si iniciamos? Pero le recomiendo se ponga su playera por favor

.

.

.

.

Dos días después Darien y Neflyte platicaban en la oficina del primero

—¿Neflyte tienes el disco?

—Por supuesto acá lo tengo

—Espero que Esmeralda le haya hecho pasar un buen rato

—Pues según lo que yo vi después, el pobre ya no soportó más de media clase, incluso la chica tuvo que practicar los pasos con Zafiro—el castaño esbozo una sonrisa —Y ¿cuándo te arreglan eso?

Darien entendió por el movimiento que el castaño hizo, que se refería a su cabello

—Melissa dijo que ayer lo haría pero después me canceló, dijo que hoy en la tarde ya tenía espacio

—Pobre Serena tendrá que acostumbrase a su novio peli rojo punk

Darien le dedicó una mirada asesina, desde hace un par de días que para ir a la oficina tenía que usar una gorra para tapar el "llamativo" color

—Aún recuerdo como trataste de llegar antes al trabajo para no ser visto por muchos y el velador creyó que eras un muchachito loco de esos que rondan por la ciudad— seguía con la burla el castaño —hasta que llegó Tomoe y te reconoció

Darien ignoro las risas de Neflyte y tiró su mordaz pregunta

—¿Qué opinas de Jedite?

El "peli rojo" se recargó en su sillón y miró al castaño con una sonrisa

—Digo ¿Crees que será un buen asistente?

—Chiba no soportas ni una broma…

Pero el teléfono de su oficina timbró interrumpiendo al castaño

—Contesta— mando Darien, a lo cual Neflyte hizo un gesto de hastío—Es tu trabajo ¿o no?

Neflyte presiono el botón del altavoz y contestó

—Firma de abogados Tomoe y asociados, oficina de Darien Chiba, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿_Está mi chocolatito confitado de fresa por allí?..._

_—_Largo Neflyte— gruñó el peli rojo y se apresuró a levantar la bocina

—Confitado—el castaño salió burlándose de la oficina, puesto que ya se imaginaba que su novia le habría puesto así por su cabello —¡y de fresa!

.

Después de unos cuantos minutos que Darien llevaba hablando con Serena tuvo que interrumpir la conversación

—Amor tengo que dejarte, me ha mandado mensaje Michiru que vaya a ver la decoración del salón de recepción

—¿_Puedo ir contigo?_

_—_Sere quiero darte una sorpresa, entiéndeme ¿sí?

_._

Darien se encontraba en medio de un gran salón, estaba esperando como le indicó Michiru a que prendieran las luces y así poder ver en su máxima expresión la decoración del lugar

—3, 2, 1 Listo

Una voz desconocida para el moreno hizo el conteo y después la estancia se iluminó

Luces neón en colores anaranjados, verdes y rosas se encontraban inmersos en toda la estancia, las imágenes de un par de esqueletos brillantes que simulaban casarse eran el centro de atención en la parte frontal, telas de satín negro en forma de olas pendían del techo, arañas de hule colgadas de un hilo y algunas calaveras también lo hacían y caían hasta la altura de la cabeza de Darien, las mesas tenían manteles negros y de centro de mesa, una calavera con velas alumbraban el espacio que comprendía la mesa, donde la vajilla captó la atención del moreno y tomando uno entre sus manos vio que en el fondo, estos simulaban tener una mancha de sangre fresca

—¡¿Qué rayos se supone que es ésta porquería?! —Arrojó el plato al suelo provocando que se rompiera en pedazos —Yo en ningún momento lo pedí. Yo quiero una boda de cuentos de hadas, ¿acaso no lo platiqué con usted señorita Kaioh? Los detalles, todo—se quitó la gorra y pasó su mano con frustración por su cabello —No una fiesta punk o como sea que se llamé esto

—Ja, no pidió una fiesta punk y sus "greñas" como las explica

Se escuchó la voz de un hombre en algún lugar de la estancia

—Silencio—Michiru habló —Señor Chiba en el e-mail que usted nos envió especificaba todo esto, y aunque no es algo que Milenio de Plata se preste a hacer, lo hicimos porque su jefe es un amigo de la familia propietaria del lugar, y se nos ha hecho la petición de que fuéramos un poco más flexibles en lo que usted nos solicitara

—comprendo señorita, pero yo no he enviado ningún tipo de correo, todas las cosas las solicite personalmente con usted, así que le pido encarecidamente cambie todo esto a como ya lo habíamos acordado en un principio

—¿Sabe lo que me está pidiendo? Son días de trabajo arduo los que vamos a tirar por la borda, ni hablar del gran gasto que se ha hecho

—Me importa un bledo, pagaré lo que tenga que ser, pero no quiero ni rastro de esta porquería ¿Entendido?

—No se le olvide con quien está hablando señor Chiba

Sentenció la mujer antes de abandonar aquel lugar

.

.

.

.

Andrew fue a ver a Seiya para finiquitar algún detalle del pastel

—Tu oficina es pequeña pero muy acogedora —halago el rubio la estancia en la cual él y Seiya se reunían para platicar —y creo que para una persona que trabaja todo el día entre dulces es bueno que al menos no esté atestada de todos esos aromas

—Claro, ya que si no, creo que a estas alturas ya estaría loco—el moreno sonrió —¿esperamos a Reika?

—No, ella no puede venir, ya sabes ha encontrado otro fósil y la tiene sumamente entusiasmada

Seiya le pasó una soda a su visitante, después se colocó en su sillón al otro lado de su escritorio

—¿Entusiasmada? ¿Puede un hueso tener más entusiasmada a una mujer que su propia boda? Drew no lo tomes a mal, pero parece que a ella no le interesa nada de esto, yo comprendo que hay mujeres a las cuales una boda no les llama la atención en lo absoluto y lo respeto, es claro que los tiempos han cambiado y ellas les gusta ser más independientes, pero si Reika ha aceptado ser tu esposa, lo menos que puede hacer es interesarse un poco en todo esto, o por lo menos ser sincera

—Bueno Seiya, yo no la puedo culpar desde que la conocí he sido consciente de la gran pasión que le tiene a su trabajo, he visto cómo sus ojos brillan cada vez que tienen un proyecto nuevo ante ella

—Entiendo, pero esto también es un nuevo proyecto, no es cualquier cosa, ¿Qué ha hecho? Sólo ha ido contigo a la clase de baile y a la prueba del menú

—También ha hecho otras cosas —sorbió de su soda y cambió de tema —Cierto ¿no te conté la cara de Darien cuando vio la decoración del salón de recepción?

—Drew sabes que siempre te he estimado, pero creo que ya han llegado demasiado lejos, ¿ya olvidaron los buenos tiempos? Y no trates de salirte por la tangente, pero respecto a Reika, ¿estás seguro que esto es lo que ella quiere? ¿Te ama realmente?

.

.

* * *

**Según yo, el tono de cabello de Darien es un "goth punk rock glam de color rojo brillante" bueno así encontré la marca y el tono, para que se den una idea xD**

**Por cierto ¡Holaaa! aquí les dejo la segunda parte xD espero me den su opinión, además de que les agradezco la sonrisas que me regalan con cada uno de sus reviews, y aunque aun no se decide nada, creo que era mejor dejar el capítulo así, para que en el siguiente se vea el desenlace de esta contienda xD**

**Agradezco sus comentarios del capítulo pasado a: **

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T /*/ princessqueen /*/ yesqui2000 /*/ naiara moon**

**Nai SD /* / Yumeko (muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero tu opinión de éste y ojala haya sido de tu agrado *w*)**

**Adileyne /*/ Magguie Aino /*/ christydechiba /*/ mari20ortiz /*/ ****NixSophie /*/ Conyta Moonlight**

**Les deseo un lindo día, que Dios las bendiga y muchas gracias por su valioso tiempo *w***

***´¨)**

**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Mary**


End file.
